


Sourire

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Low Self-Esteem, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucy se sentait tellement faible par rapport aux autres.





	Sourire

Sourire

  
J'ai perdu Aquarius... J'ai dû la sacrifier pour tous les sauver, mais je n'ai pas pu la sauver elle, j'ai toujours été faible, mais là, les ennemis étaient d'un tout autre niveau que nous... Mais on a gagné, pas grâce à moi, j'ai pu battre le démon aux explosions, grâce au sacrifice d'Aquarius, et à ses pouvoirs aussi, le roi des esprits a dû apparaître pour sortir les autres de la drôle de membrane rouge, à ma place... Je n'aurai jamais pu le faire de toute façon... Natsu, Grey, Sting et Rog ont eu du mal contre le roi des démons, alors moi... Je n'aurais sûrement pas tenu cinq secondes... Même Erza a dû se replier... Je suis vraiment trop faible pour les aider... Alors pourquoi avant cette guerre face aux démons, je souriais bêtement... Je pense que je vais continuer à sourire après, mais il faudra que je me remette avant. J'imagine qu'on se reverra, ma famille, ceux de...

  
Fairy Tail...

  
Fin


End file.
